


How he loved that blush

by Seidraikiri



Series: Silver & Blonde [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, smut...Lots of SMUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: It's was time for them to re-unite together. The blonde's cheeks wound be red by the end of what he was going to do.





	

The Konohagakure streets were always busy—always.

But not the alley ways.

"Why did you pull me here Kashi?"

The said man eye smiled. "I want to do something special is all!"

Something poofed into his hands. Flowers.

Kakashi took attention to a special flower in the bouquet. And brought it up. 

"Will you do the honor—"

Naruto took no time to shout—exclaim yes! He quickly pulled down the man's mask and kissed him like his body depended on it. Kakashi chuckled as they hugged each other. "Now we need to do something else, follow me."  
||  
キーとキーチェーン (key and keychains)

 

Naruto raised an eye brow at Kakashi. The man just gave an small wink in return.

"OHAYO! Welcome! How may I help you?"

Kakashi starched his cheek sheepishly. "Ah, I need a duplicate of my house keys if you don't mind."

"Oh! For who?"

Kakashi flushed lightly. And pointed to Naruto who was flustered too.

The woman chuckled and nodded.  
||  
Naruto giggled as he approached Kakashi's house—or their house now. He took out the key and opened the door. "Tadaima!" he called out receiving no response.

Instead Pakkun was in front of him. "Hey Naruto, Kakashi went for a meeting. But he told me to tell you he would be home soon, so till then I will keep you company."

Naruto nodded and took off his shoes living them in the entry way, he sat on the floor and examined the ring on his finger. And blushed from remembering something.

-Flashback start-

Kakashi locked the necklace and turned Naruto to him. "Are you sure you don't want me to wear it on my finger Kashi?"

"Ah, only if you want too, you can wear it as a necklace on missions and during training."

Naruto nodded. "But you looked cuter with the necklace on."

"Ero-sensei." Naruto muttered. Making Kakashi raise a playful eyebrow. "Oh that looks like a kink we can explore." 

Naruto blushed the moment Kakashi grabbed his face and devoured his lips. He shouldn't have said that but,no harm done.

-Flash back end-  
Naruto grabbed pakkun and squeezed the poor little dog so hard with happiness. Just when he released him Kakashi shushin-ed infront of him. "Eh?Pakkun go get—Pakkun?" the dog had disappeared... Che so much for that. "Kakashi?" Naruto squeaked. The man just hummed in reply.

He put Kakashi on bed. Why was the man's jounin uniform so damn dusty? The man rolled to the side leaving some dust on the sheets.

"Kakashi! You're making the sheets dirty!" He crawled to Kakashi on the bed only to be turned over and to be straddled. He examined the man's jounin jacket which had many signs and foot prints on it... Oh the party! 

He announced his proposal to Naruto to their close friends.

Naruto flushed. "Oh." 

Kakashi chuckled and raised the boy's shirt. Naruto blushed. Kakashi drew circles around his belly button earning a small squeak from the blonde. Naruto raised Kakashi's head and smirk, Kakashi plunged for a kiss. He drew back removing his mask and plunging in once more.

Naruto squeaked again, Kakashi loved that sound.

He pushed the blonde's shirt a little higher.

"Kashi?"

"Just enjoy Naruto." the silverette replied huskily.

The man rubbed his dusty nipples earning a small mewl, he sucked on one while abusing the other, Naruto arched against Kakashi wanting the man to touch him more than ever. The said man chuckled darkly and teasingly. He went downwards kissing Naruto's stomach, sucking lightly leaving small hickeys here and there. Naruto moaned. Kakashi pulled his trousers down, the blonde's boxers were being stained from pre-cum. He massaged the bulge in Naruto boxers, pressing the bulge downwards. Naruto arched against his hand. He moaned "N-No remove the damn—"

Kakashi smirked and played with the bulge. He pulled down the boxers increasingly slow. Earning a small breath hitch from Naruto. 

"I-I"

"You want what Naru?"

"To touch..."

"Touch?"

"Y-You..."

Kakashi chuckled spreading his legs "Go ahead."

Naruto flushed and nodded. Removing the man's jounin jacket for free access to put his hands under Kakashi's shirt, he kissed the man's neck. Trying to leave a hickey and growled when he didn't. Kakashi chuckled. "Try again." The man moaned when Naruto's successful hickey was imprinted on his shoulder. 

Naruto pulled Kakashi's trousers down, the bulge was spotted. Naruto flushed more. He slowly removed the boxers. Kakashi moaned when his erection was freed from the boxers. Naruto took the erection his hand only to be straddled and pushed down back onto the bed. "Ah ah ah, you're turn." 

The jounin said teasingly and took Naruto's erection in his hands, pumping it upwards and taking Naruto's mouth into his own, Kakashi's licked Naruto's lips on the side and entered the man's mouth, mesmerizing the blonde's delicious mouth, he played around with his tounge and licked the upper part of Naruto's mouth, earning a shiver and a mewl from his blonde. 

He teased the boy's erection by sliding his thumb back and forth on the head, pre cum leaking out. Kakashi pushed the boy back, taking the boy's erection into his mouth and pumping his own erection. Naruto moaned more he pushed himself into Kakashi's mouth loving the feeling of heat around his erection.

Kakashi removed his erection from his mouth and Naruto bent down pumping Kakashi's erection, he pumped continuously until cum dribbled out. He licked the sides, loving the taste of it. 

Kakashi chuckled. Such a sexy little scene.

Naruto hummed taking the huge erection into his mouth and devouring it. Kakashi pushed inwards and took his erection out of Naruto's mouth he lubed his fingers and put them near the boy's entrance. He spread them out, circling the boy's entrance, his fingers stretched the entrance.

Naruto clenched against them making Kakashi growl with possessiveness.

Kakashi removed his fingers and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Ready?"

Naruto blushed in response. "I'll go slow." Kakashi calmed him. Naruto nodded. Kakashi positioned his rock hard erection in front of the boy's entrance. He wanted to feel that heat around him. Naruto was his and his only.

Kakashi pushed himself slowly inside the blonde already loving the feeling. Naruto moaned and mewled. "A-Ah." 

Kakashi could agree with that the feeling around his erection would make him go crazy and start thrusting into Naruto without a care in the world. But he hated rough sex with this wonderful heavenly blonde he loved in front of him, he wanted to show Naruto that he cares and loves him.

Kakashi thrust in slowly, Naruto pushed backwards and clenched against the erection. Naruto couldn't help it and started to thrust backwards into Kakashi's erection, and hit the right spot making him moan loud and pleasingly.

Kakashi thrust more into Naruto, hitting the prostate with ease and earning delicious moans,begs and mewls from his blonde. He took Naruto's erection into hand and pumped it, loving how the cum dribbled downwards.

He was close and so was Naruto. "Faster Kashi." Kakashi smirked at the begging tone. "How fast?" he asked teasingly.

Naruto blushed. "More than fast." He moaned when Kakashi thrust onece more and started to continue in a faster pace.

"Ah, Can't take it." The blonde moaned his cum coming out with force and dribbling it all onto Kakashi hand.

Kakashi came into Naruto, the boy clenched hard, making the release even more pleasing.

"Uwaah, that was great." Naruto said sighing, Kakashi couldn't agree more. He kissed the blonde forehead and took his hands and kissed the boy's fingers. "Naru-chan." He hummed. Naruto blushed the moment Kakashi licked the tip of his fingers making him shiver.

How he loved that blush.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one-shot. I'm still new to AO3, so I'm getting a hang of this site.  
> Your feedback would be helpful. Since this is also my first time writing a lemon. 
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
